Emerald Scales
by CreepyProxy123
Summary: "His days with the bullies, saving Lily from an abusive James, long nights of studying in hopes of running a potions shop in Diagon Alley, and getting married to the love of his life/best friend all led up to this. A happy life with his family, and he wouldn't change it for all the power in the world." - Severus Acheron Prince, Chapter 1 of Emerald Scales
1. Chapter 1 - Family Ties

**Author's Note:** Hello. My name is Saige but you can call me CreepyProxy123. I've wanted to start on this story for a while now, being a big fan of Harry Potter and Fanfiction, this was bound to happen. :) This is a Slytherin Harry fanfic, plus I've changed a bunch of other stuff as well. There are also a lot of O.C's in the story. (That means Original Characters).

 **Warning:** There are some gay, bi, and asexual characters. I hate that I have to warn people about this but some people are stupid. If you don't like reading stuff like that then go away. Hate will not be tolerated. Enjoy, review, and favorite.

 **Chapter 1**

August 1, 1980

"Severus Acheron Prince! You better let me in this bloody door so I can see my precious grandsons! Severus, do you understand me?" Mother's loud raps against the guest bedroom door echoed throughout the room to every corner.

"That blasted woman is going to wake up the children if she isn't stopped."

"Sev, she's just excited to see her grandchildren. The poor woman doesn't have any other family but us. Our little ones are quite the charmers, she'll love them." Lily looked toward the cradle that I was gently rocking back and forth. I could see the longing to hold our newborns in her emerald green eyes.

"Lily they're asleep and you need to rest."

"Alohomora"

Eileen's raspy voice could be hear from outside the door, casting an unlocking spell. Mother walked in and closed the door gently behind her, like she wasn't just about to break it down. Her black median length hair was tied back in a tight bun, which smoothed back some of the many wrinkles on her pale face. She walked toward the right side of the room were me and the newly born babies where. She gave Lily a small smile but her focus was on her new family that she so longingly wanted to meet.

"Mother we should really let them sleep, you can see them as soon as they wake up, I promise." I whispered.

"Nonsense Severus." She swatted my hands away from the cradle I gently rocked and peeked in to see the small, sleeping forms.

Her black eyes, usually hard and emotionless, filled with shine and excitement. Her right hand came up and covered her mouth in a gasp while her left hand touched the soft, light yellow blanket.

"Their beautiful angels."

Two sleeping babies rested in comfortable positions, one had fire red hair like his mother Lily and the other had a messy nest of jet black like his father.

"Two precious baby boys they are. What are their names? Surely with Lily being their mother they have at least one competent parent to give them good names."

"Mother."

"Oh Sev, she's just kidding." Lily giggled in her hand.

I moved over to mother's side to get a better look at them. In the small amount of time they've been here, I couldn't imagine loving them more than I already do. I gently ran my hand through his red hair silently hoping they would look like their beautiful mother and not have my horrid genetics.

The movement caused a bit of a ruckus because he stretched and yawned but didn't fully wake up. He settled down and rested on his side. Can't say the same for the other little one. His eyes opened for the first time, not having been born for more than a day and sleeping most of the time.

"Oh my, Lily, he has your lovely green eyes." I said, getting Lily's attention even more.

"Please Sev, help me up so I can see them."

I walked over and carefully picked her up, bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her porcelain fingers threaded through my medium black hair on instinct. She gave me a warm smile showing off her dimples. I walked back over and stood by the side, this time for more room.

"He's beautiful, aren't you my little Harry." Lily smiled and placed her hand over Sev's heart, feeling comfort in looking at her sons and having the steady, warm pause of her husband's heart beat under her fingertips.

"Harry? That's more of a muggle name isn't it? He should have a strong wizards name to define his pureblood status."

"No mother, that's more of a nickname. His name is Harrison, Harrison Zantedeschia Aethiopica Slytherin. Harrison is a strong formal name and Lily loved the nickname Harry, so it stuck. Zantedeschia Aethiopica roughly translates to "Green Lily."

"What about his last name, do you hate that you share the same last name as me instead of your bastard father that you rather him have Lily's? Not that your's isn't a powerful name Lily dear but I can't be but a little insulted."

"Oh I wouldn't do anything to offend you Eileen. Sev and I just decided that it would be best if little Harry here took my last name considering I was the last heiress of my bloodline, believe me I checked everything. My adoption records and family history say all my family is dead now, I'm the last one besides the Riddle family line, and that's very distant."

"Mother, I think it's a pretty good plan, Leosorell will carry on the Prince's family name with pride, doesn't you worry. With Harry's last name being Slytherin, no one will want to cross him, same goes for Leo."

"What's my crimson king's full name?" She said while fixing his wrinkled blanket.

"Leosorell Lilium Philadelphicum Prince, it's a mouthful but it's a powerful name. His first name is a combination of two, Leo meaning lion and Sorell meaning red. Lilium Philadelphicum is a Red Lily flower."

"Well, they have meaningful names that for sure, just don't expect them to recite all of that everytime someone asks their names." She shook her head while letting out a light chuckle.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, they'll be strong minded like their father."

"And strong in body like their mother." I replied back, caressing her rosy cheek.

"Merlin strike me down if I'll let any members of the noble family of Prince be raised as weaklings." Eileen Prince stated with such seriousness your couldn't not believe it was true.

"Mother you know we're leaving in a week right?"

"Oh no you are not!"

Mother, we are grown adults. We can take care of Harrison and Leo ourselves." I assured her.

"But you can visit as much as you would like Eileen." Lily added to make the lonely old lady feel a little bit better.

"Lily, you were always my favorite." Eileen looked back at Harrison who was awake and Leo who was somewhat asleep but would twitch occasionally with all the noise in the room. "You would like that wouldn't you Harrison. Don't you fuss your little head about your father's worry lines, they've always been there, it's not just me." Eileen poke Harry's little nose with a boney finger which lead him to burst into little baby giggles. Then Leo woke up…

How did Severus get the suspicion that one of his boys would have a fussy attitude, and Leosorell was surely showing signs of it with his puckering lower lip, along with his balled up fist. Even with Harry and Leo's different reactions and noises he couldn't think of living any other way.

His days with the bullies, saving Lily from an abusive James, long nights of studying in hopes of running a potions shop in Diagon Alley, and getting married to the love of his life/best friend all led up to this. A happy life with his family, and he wouldn't change it for all the power in the world.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on chapter 2. Hint: You might get to met a loveable little blonde soon! :)


	2. Author's Note

**Author Note:** Hello again. I'm sorry if you've been waiting for the next chapter, I'm working on it I promise. I just recently got all four of my wisdom teeth cut out so I'm not feeling my best. Chapter 2 should be done today.

See you then :)

 **CreepyProxy123**


	3. Chapter 2 - Toppling Bookshelves

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Harry Potter - sadly.

 **Warning:** There are some gay, bi, and asexual characters. I hate that I have to warn people about this but some people are stupid. If you don't like reading stuff like that then go away. Hate will not be tolerated. Enjoy, review, and favorite.

 **Chapter 2**

Third Person Pov

June 4, 1988

Among all the rows of bookshelves in a little shop in Diagon Alley, you couldn't find a happier little boy, whose small arms were overflowing with books. His jet black hair was messy than ever, always has been ever since he was a baby, his robe's almost tripping his tiny feet as he stumbled to the other side of the room.

His emerald orbs searched for a familiar face until he found what or, in this case, who he was looking for. His eyes settled on a porcelain face with straight, pristinely cut blonde hair, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. And at this very moment his greyish-blue eyes got a bit wider as he glanced at the mountain of books in Harry's grip.

Harry walked over to Draco as quickly as his short legs could take him. He stopped beside him and let 9 books fall to the grey carpeted floor. Harry being short even for the age of 7, almost 8, didn't harm the books at all, they didn't fall very far.

Draco immediately grabbed the six books he had ask Harry to get for him.

They decided Draco would be the one to stand in the spot where the Prince and Malfoy family left them, just to make sure someone was here if they came back early. Draco, being interested in Potions ever since his Godfather/Harry's father started babysitting him. He wanted the first _three volumes of Potions_ that Hogwarts instructed for first years to get. Severus was very proud of him for that.

He also grabbed _Broom Flying Techniques_ , _Quidditch Strategies_ , and _Potion Ingredients_.

Harry had been interested in the subject of Animagusism since he met a young couple around the same age as his mother and father so he got a werewolf book called _Becoming an Animagus_.

At the park, near Grandma Eileen's house, he got to play with a black dog named Snuffles, but his name was also Sirius Orion Black-Lupin. Snuffles was his Animagus form. his fur was pitch black like his families name and had eyes as deep as the darkest ocean.

Remus Connor Lupin is Sirius's husband. They married shortly after they graduated from Hogwarts.

Mommy was happy to see them but dad's facial expression told me he didn't care either way, if we met them or we didn't, he didn't really care. Harry was happy because his Father could get pretty nasty when it comes to people that get on this bad side, and he wanted Sirius and Remus to come around a lot more.

Remus smelled different though, not like normal witch or wizards do. With his heightened sinces and vampirism that now ran down the Prince family line from his missing grandpa, little Harry could tell Remus wasn't just a regular pureblood wizard.

He asked Severus about it and he said Remus was a werewolf and Sirius was his mate. He didn't go into further details about the subject because it would be rude to talk about someone else's race when we just met them.

So harry decided to read about it from the library, which is the next book he got, _Werewolves Facts and Mating_. He also wanted the huge book on Magical Creatures. Harry always liked animals.

"Thanks Harry you're amazing, you know that right! I wish I had a brother like you. I love my sister Eloise but she's very serious, kind of reminds me of your father."

Draco looked up at him with a small smile but you could tell he was a little nervous comparing his sister to my father. Harry don't blame him though, Severus is the best father but he always tried to keep to himself.

Draco and Harry stacked up their books and held onto them tightly. They wouldn't get damaged it they accidently dropped one or two but they didn't want to make a ruckus.

They rounded the corner of one of the large and tall bookshelves going towards the huge open window. They were just going to wait for their families when they hit something hard. Or rather, someone hard.

"Hey watch where you're going dumbo!"

Draco looked up to find the source of that rude voice.

The first thing he saw was a strangely tall redheaded boy, but he looked to be his age. Standing next to him were two adults, one with red hair and the other had strawberry blonde.

Then Draco realized why they were so tall was because he was on the floor… on top of someone.

Draco looked down and almost touched noses with the other redheaded boy. He was taller than the younger more rude one. He had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked up at me. Surprise crossed his face when he realized what position they were in. He pleaded silently for Salazar to kill him here and right now or he would just die of embarrassment.

He was straddled on the "definitely not" hot strangers upper waist, his hands sprung back to his chest when he realized they were holding onto his sides. A faint blush crept onto Draco's high cheekbones.

"Well… I never met anyone like this before but there's a first time for everything." The older boy moved his hand from Draco's shoulder and in front of him in a polite greeting. "Nice to meet you Blondie, the names George We-"

He was interrupted by the woman he assumed was George's mother.

"How rude are you to knock my baby down like that. Get up, get up, where are you parents young man!"

She smacked George's other hand away and tugged Draco up by his shoulder. Quite roughly if he might add.

He stood up and moved to the side and looked at the mess of books on the floor. Harry was trying to find ours from the other random books that fell from the shelf that we bumped on the way down.

"Molly it wasn't anyone's fault-" Her husband tried telling her but it didn't really work.

"Arthur do be quiet dear. Let me handle this." She said in a sweet motherly tone but gave Harry and the Malfoy heir a quick glare.

"Do I know you young man? Hey, are you listening to me, book boy!"

She pointed her long fingernail at Harry who looked up at her with a little bit of fear and shock. Draco couldn't blame him. He was just organizing the books on the floor, he hadn't even spoken to her yet and already she was nagging at him too.

"Could you perhaps be Lily's kid?" A look-alike of George stood leaning on the opposite bookshelf. Oh no, Draco was seeing too much. A darker blush washed over his cheeks.

"Y-yes, how did you know?"

He does kind of look like Lily, doesn't he Fred? Mrs. Prince is our Potions Professor at Hogwarts." George said getting up and gesturing to Fred.

"And your Mr. Malfoy's son, Draco." Arthur looked at Draco now recognizing his face looks just like his co-worker at the Ministry of Magic.

"That's Lord Malfoy to you Mr. Weasley. I would have thought your mother would have at least taught you some pureblood manners. She was a member of the black family, am I correct? Well I guess all that was thrown away when she became a blood traitor."

Mr. Weasley's face filled with rage as he looked at the two powerful and wealthy families in front of him.

Lucius and Narcissa had many bags with them that were presumably for Draconis birthday ball they were going to have tomorrow. Eloise was standing next to Narcissa with a stone cold expression that shouldn't belong to a girl at the age of 6 and a half.

"Oh sorry _Lord_ Malfoy but some people don't dwell on power and wealth like others do." Arthur's voice was drenched with hate and fire, saying the word Lord with hot spikes.

"Yes Arthur my last name's origin does come from my powerful and wealthy ancestors so I would like you to treat it with respect."

"Oh you-" Molly sounded like she had a couple choice words to throw at Lucius but Lily intervened in the argument before it got violent.

"Now everyone do you really want to do this in front of the children?"

The adults looked at Fred and George who were standing next to Draco, looking apologetic for their parents behavior. Harry was holding all 9 books in his hands. The books looked more interesting to Harry in his opinion. Draco could guess he was thinking about which book he would read first.

Eloise walked forward to Draco and walked him forward, grabbing Harry along the way but Harry couldn't see very good with all the books in his face.

The Malfoy's said their goodbyes to the Prince's and walked off. Harry, who could finally see, saw Draco sneaking looks back at one of the twins, he assumed it was George. Fred was a little slimmer if he remembered right.

Lily waved bye to the Weasley family. Severus nodded toward them and followed his wife but not before taking Harrison by the small of his back and leading him out of the Library that he loved so much.

The Weasley's didn't talk about the unpleasant encounter after that, though a certain twin couldn't get the youngest blonde Malfoy out of his mind.

"Hope to see you again soon Blondie."


End file.
